1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for teaching the addition and subtraction of whole numbers through the use of objects and, more particularly, pertains to using objects to assist in the teaching of mathematical skills including addition and subtraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of teaching aides for various subjects including arithmetic is known in the prior art. More specifically, teaching aides for various subjects including arithmetic heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of using objects for assisting children in learning arithmetic are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,081 to Steinmann discloses a mathematical teaching/learning aid and method of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,085 to Bonorand discloses a teaching aid device for teaching the basic principles of arithmetic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,944 to Flanagan discloses a mathematical teaching device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,973 to Pak discloses a mathematic teaching aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,634 to Hedden discloses a visual and manipulative teaching aid for mathematics.
In this respect, the apparatus for teaching the addition and subtraction of whole numbers through the use of objects according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of using objects to assist in the teaching of mathematical skills including addition and subtraction.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for teaching the addition and subtraction of whole numbers through the use of objects which can be used for using objects to assist in the teaching of mathematical skills including addition and subtraction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.